A Dance With The Bull
by TheMGMouse
Summary: New York: Antonio struggles to achieve his dream job while homeless while Romano hopes to return to his career after an injury at the lowest points of their careers, they take the chance of competing in a skating competition. The only problem... they're broke and it's in Europe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome to the prologue of one of the more recent stories I've written. **

**I've always wanted to write a crossover, so here it is! A Hetalia crossover with Yuri on Ice - It's mostly Hetalia as the Yuri on Ice characters don't come in until closer to the end. I hope that it's alright as this is my first crossover if you've ever written a crossover feel free to send tips in a pm. They'd be much appreciated. **

**Alright, enough rambling.**  
**The important thing to know is that human names are used in this. **  
**Except for Romano stays as Romano - I just find it easier writing it as Romano, so I forgive it annoys those who prefer using 'Lovino'.**

**\- Enjoy Pt.1 / The Prologue**  
**-TheMGMouse**

* * *

It was only a few days after the accident and Romano was discharged and allowed to go home finally! So there Romano was on the train and then later hobbling home until he was stopped at the door of his apartment building to find some homeless guy sleeping in front of it.

He huffed, he really didn't need this on top of everything else that had happened that week, "Yo." Romano said, moving his bag behind him and gripping his crutch to use as self-defense.

Romano frowned, as the man kept sleeping, "Hey," He tried again tapping the man with his crutch, "you alive?"

"Mm? Qué?" The man looked up, "Ah! Finally, someone came here!~ hello!" he said standing up arms out as if to hug Romano.

Romano backed up, "You're the strangest homeless person ….." He muttered, moving over to the right to scan his key.

"Eh?~ " The man looked down at himself, "I'm not homeless, I live here!"

"Yeah?" Romano asked, giving the man the side-eye as he attempted to open the door in a way that blocked the stranger's way in.

"Yeah!" The man said, yanking the door wide open for Romano who instantly toppled over, "Oops.."

"Wah, you idoita….."

The man laughed, he got that a lot, "Ay, you're Spanish too?" He asked, extended a hand.

"NO." Romano said shoving his hand away, "Italian." He said, struggling to his feet.

"Oh, that makes sense!" The man said, letting go of the door and it hitting the Italian again.

"Agh!"

"Sorry!"

"Don't touch anything," Romano said through gritted teeth.

"Righ, right." The man said putting his hands in the air.

"So want to tell me why you're sleeping outside the apartment building? Girlfriend dump you or something?" Romano asked, using one crutch as a doorstep and the other as a ladder.

"Oh, yeah sure!" The man laughed and held the crutch still for Romano "Well no, see I lost my key in a fight."

"With the girlfriend?"

"Haha, no. I wish."

"You were mugged?" Romano asked, yanking the crutch from him.

"Um.. no." The man said, going back to holding open the door, "I-.."

"Well, it looks like it." Romano said, picking up his other crutch and hit the elevator's button, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, well, you should see the other guy and yeah!" The man blushed and touched his black eye for a moment before realizing he was left behind, "Hey, wait up!"

"Okay." Romano stood in the elevator he wanted to get home, "What floor?"

"Five." the man said hitting the button before Romano, "You?"

"Seven." Romano said swatting his hand away, "I said don't touch anything… What's your name anyway?"

"My name? Antonio, and yours?" Antonio said watching the numbers flash as they climbed the levels.

"Romano, and this your floor," Romano said, as the doors opened.

Antonio blinked, wow, elevators were fast here and this was a nice place…. He thought as he looked around.

"Hello? You new here? You do live here don't you?" Romano asked sarcastically.

"Yes! Room.. 24 E. You should come over one day." Antonio said getting out of the elevator.

"Cool, I don't care. And get yourself a new key." Romano said.

"What if I lose it?" Antonio grinned, "Will you let me in again?"

"Nope. Get one of these." Romano said holding up his lanyard, as the doors shut.

Antonio laughed, "That- yeah, that's a good idea! Well, good night! Ah, neighbor!" he called to the elevator door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello! Hello!  
****Alright, so, here is the second chapter of this story ~  
****Lately, I've been practicing my art so this story may have a cover soon :)  
Other than that, please, read and let me know your thoughts!  
They're always appreciated!**

** Enjoy  
****-TheMGMouse**

* * *

Antonio watched the elevator door shut and sighed, "Alright, I have to go… left?" He mumbled before beginning his search for apartment 24 E, it'd been a while since he'd been in here.  
~

"Neighbors with him… why on earth would I want to be neighbors with such a-" Romano huffed on his way to his apartment. Fumbling with his key, he unlocked the door and froze, a lightbulb flicked on in his head, there wasn't an apartment 24 E on floor four… there wasn't one in the whole building. The numbers only went up to 22… For a moment Romano worried that he'd just let a serial killer into the apartment, but that fear vanished once he got into his apartment safely, "Eh- let building management take care of it." Romano said, shutting his door and putting the deadbolt in for added protection.

Romano sighed and flopped on the couch, it was too early to head to bed and he wasn't hungry - not that there was much in the fridge to eat. He didn't have anything else to do so he flipped on his phone onto Instagram in hopes to kill an hour or two.

~  
Antonio walked into the wall and looked up, "Oh… it was apartment 22 E…." He scratched his head in embarrassment and set to work feeling the mat in front of the door.

"Come on… I know you don't change your hiding places that often Al- ah!" Antonio grinned as he lifted up the corner of the mat to reveal the spare key to the apartment, "I thought so." He said as he let himself into the apartment. It was the middle of the day so he'd be by himself for a few more hours.

"Hmm… it's bigger than I remember," Antonio said, going into the kitchen gathering a couple of bags of chips and flipped on the tv to the soccer channel. Soon, he was busy cheering on his favorite team he didn't notice as the time slipped by. He didn't even notice when his brother finally came home.

"What are you doing here?" Alfonso asked, his arms crossed in front of the tv, making quick glances as if to ensure the Portuguese team continued to win.

"Qué?" Antonio blinked, waking up, "Oh, Alfonso… I didn't see you there - how are you?"

Alfonso frowned, "I haven't seen you in a while and now you show up just out of the blue."

Antonio shrugged, "That's what I thought- I thought of you and so I'm here."

Alfonso sighed, "Well, you know that whatever you wanted and stuff you are welcome here. Just thought you might give me a heads up you know? It's a mess in here…"

"Are you sure about that?" Antonio asked as he looked around at his brother's spotless apartment, "It looks fine to me."

Alfonso shook his head, "You don't get it to do you? It's - " He sighed, "It's just nice to let people know before breaking an entry, oh nevermind. You're not listening to me." He muttered, whacking Antonio lightly on the head.

Antonio laughed, "Okay. That's nice to hear. So- how are you?"

Alfosno rolled his eyes, "You already asked that."

"But you never answered," Antonio pointed out, "So?"

"I'm fine." Alfonso said with a sigh, "Are you well? Have you kept your health up?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

Antonio shrugged, "Yeah, for the most part, I mean, I've gotten into some fights here and there, so."

"You do like to get into fights don't you?" Alfonso said, coming to sit on the floor next to the couch, "Here." He said, offering some frozen peas for Antonio t use as an ice pack.

"Obgrido." Antonio smiled.

"De nada," Alfonso tapped open his phone, "So, are you staying for a bit? I'll order some Chinese food or something?"

Antonio shrugged, "It sounds alright, I don't really care, to be honest. I don't mind- food is food."

"Food isn't just food!" Alfonso smacked Antonio's head, "And anyway, there's actually a pretty good Chinese place down the street if you want to come and get some?"

Antonio nodded, "That sounds okay,"

Then the two were off.

Romano frowned, he'd been watching figure skating for the past three hours, he didn't want to admit that he didn't have anything else to do - but figure skating was the only thing he was good at in life. Or at least it seemed. Really, it was his little brother who was the multitalented, multi-passionate one who was constantly able to try one new thing after another and have a blast with it, whether or not he does well.

Romano sighed, to be able to be talented at more than one thing would be a dream…

-Ding-

Romano frowned, it was Phichit again? Did he know everyone in the skating world?

"Hey! I just wanted to say hey! And hope you're doing alright with the injury and all! I'm sure you'll be back on the ice in no time! :D"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note; So you can enjoy the story, I will not be posting anymore Author's Notes as there really is not any reason to right now.  
****And most information about stories or my posting schedule can usually be found in my profile.**

**Enjoy the story!  
****-TheMGMouse **

* * *

Romano chuckled, was this a joke? Did he just want to show off that he could still skate- by befriending the skater who was out for the count until further notice. It wasn't funny, Romano wasn't laughing, but at the same time… it was kind of Phichit. Romano was about to delete the message, but he bit his lip, should he?

_"Thanks! I hope you're doing well. With skating and everything."_

It took Phichit a whole four seconds to respond with, _"yeah! It's going great - about to go to practice, so talk later?"_

Romano rolled his eyes, why not? _"Sure, good luck at practice."_ He typed back.

Another four seconds, _"Thx! Rest up so you'll be able to skate next season!"_

Romano smiled a bit, "Okay." He said out loud before setting the phone on the coffee table with a sigh before he knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

"So, you're still doing the cooking?" Antonio asked, twirling his lo mein.

"Yeah," Alfonso said, picking the lettuce out of his chicken fried rice, "it takes a while to get a degree."

Antonio nodded, "Yeah, I remember…" He wondered what it was like to have such a goal in life that it makes you stay in exactly one place..., "You never get bored with cooking do you?"

"Not really. There's always something I can do." Alfonso shrugged, eating another spoonful of his chicken fried rice, "What about you? Are you still in technology?"

"Eh, yeah, but I took the year off to work on something more important," Antonio said, swallowing a spoonful of lo mein.

"What?"

Antonio took his time swallowing, My dream sounded too dramatic… , "Um, an intense hobby." He said.

"You're still going after boxing aren't you?" Alfonso said, his eyes seeing right through Antonio.

"Yeah, but I've gotten invited to fight at a few different fights, so I am making money," Antonio said, scratching the back in his hair.

"Money that's going right back into fighting." Alfosno huffed, stabbing and digging into his food.

Antonio nodded, thankful that at least Alfonso would still talk about things he disapproved of, unlike their parents, "And medical bills, yes…"

They continued to eat in silence until Alfonso broke it, "Do you even have a car?"

"I sold it…. " Antonio said, remembering the match where he broke three ribs, "It's healthier to go walk around places anyways."

"Antonio, it gets cold out here you know?" Alfonso sighed, "We're not in Portugal anymore- this is America- more importantly, New York City and its cold af."

Antonio nodded, he'd heard this over and over, and he would answer the same way, "Yeah, it's not a big deal though - really, it's fine. Soon, enough I'll win a tournament and make some money. And I can't take you seriously if you're going to say af - just say the word."

"No, I won't. And you don't have a job do you? How are you funding all this?" Alfonso fired another question at him.

"I have a job! - Alfonso, I'm not an idiot.." Antonio laughed, that was true.

"Sorry, I just worry you know?" Alfonso mumbled focusing on his food.

"Yeah- I've noticed." Antonio laughed, "You should loosen up."

"So, I can be a free spirit, like you?" Alfonso laughed, "What is it they call you when they box again?"

"El Toro." Antonio smiled.

* * *

Romano replayed the crash in his mind, the way he had jumped, he knew it wasn't going to end well. So he had made the brilliant decision to move in such a way that just made the knee bend in a perfect way to shatter. Romano could feel the pain everything wash over him again, he had been doing so well too…

Romano snapped his eyes open, his alarm was blaring. It was his reminder to stop practice and go eat something, so he wasn't surprised when he found his clock reading ten pm. That was the time he usually came back anyway. Maybe he was too into this, he should get a hobby something to distract him. . .

* * *

"You want me to try to find you a job?" Alfonso offered, walking into the house and hanging his coat up

"I told you, I'm fine." Antonio said, "I have a job remember?"

"Right right, I"m sorry, I meant, do you want to stay over at my house for the night? I can't really offer the guest bedroom, but the couch bed is all yours." Alfonso said apologetically.

"Can't?... You don't have a plus one do you?"

Alfonso rolled his eyes, "No. He's in California for business."

That night, Antonio looked out the window of the apartment wondering what happened to him… was he doing what was right and such. He needed some air, so he walked out of the apartment, the key was under the mat so when he was ready, Antonio knew he could back in. He wandered the halls and came to a small sitting room at the end of the hall, he sat down and thought.

He blinked when he heard breathing, and he found the same guy he'd met earlier Romano…


	4. Chapter 4

Romano sat out in the hall, staring at his feet, and for once, he was actually happy that the hallway had a sitting room. It was quiet here, and he could think without getting too much into his head. The air conditioner's vent was right over his head, but surprisingly, it helped him to calm down and think better. He wanted to think of something, but nothing came to mind, so he just sat there in a trance-like stance for who knows how long when- "Eh- Romano?" A voice asked, tapping his shoulder.

Romano frowned and flicked his eyes up- not even bothering to lift his whole head, that would be too much, besides, he already knew it was Antonio, "What?" Romano asked, wishing the guy would leave him alone, it was awkward with him just standing over him like that.

"Nothing, nothing." Antonio tisked, walking over to the other chair to sit down. Antonio was silent for a moment, getting Romano's hopes up that there would be quie-, "So… you couldn't sleep too?"

So much for Romano's alone time… Romano sighed, "No, it's only what-?" Romano asked, glancing up at the clock, "Barely, eleven o'clock now? I'd just be getting home and besides- I don't go to bed until late."

"Ah- you have a job that keeps you up late too?" Antonio commented, noticing Romano glaring at him, he quickly added, "Or no job to go to?"

Romano frowned and didn't answer.

"Where are you from?" Antonio asked after a Romano didn't answer the question.

Romano shook his head, fed up with the man's constant questions, "Italy. I'm Italian, remember?"

"Yes, you did," Antonio smiled a bit as he laughed, "But not all people who are Italy come from Italy, right? I'm Spanish and am from Spain, and I could very well have been from Mexico. You never know, so I figured it'd be good to ask."

"Still don't know why you have felt like you had to ask-" Romano grumbled.

"But I also lived in Portugal with my brother and family for a while." Antonio continued on, happy to have someone to talk to, even if he carried on as if he wasn't the best listener, "Ah- he's - well… an adopted brother technically but he is my hermerno no matter what!"

"Aha.." Romano blinked, confused as to why telling your life story to a stranger seemed to be a good idea in the Spanish man's mind, "Well - I'm Italian from Italy - South Italy to be exact. And before you ask, I have a mom, a dad, brother, and grandfather who are all in Italy."

"Ohh, I see." Antonio nodded, beaming Romano seemed much more into the conversation now, "Only my brother lives here… My parents are back in Spain and Portugal - are a family is quite large."

Romano sighed, "So.. you mentioned work before, what job do you do?"

"Me?" Antonio asked shooked someone would ask him.

"Yeah, you." Romano said, before continuing because he might as well go first, "I'm a figure skater - though I don't skate at the moment because-"

"Because of your leg-" Antonio cut in, putting two and two together, "I can see… It looks like you might have broken something or-"

"Yes- I shattered it falling on the ice." Romano snapped, "What do you do?"

"Well, don't laugh-" Antonio said, pausing as if Romano was going to cut in, "but I'm a boxer."

Romano was silent and stared at Antonio, "Well… that explains your eye." Romano said, pointing to his eye.

Antonio laughed, "Yeah, it does, doesn't it? So, yeah- I box, and it's pretty cool…" The two of them sank into silence. Then Antonio shifted, "Hey.. you know, I have tickets to my next match if you want to come?"

"Hmm.." Romano thought, "Well, it depends on when it is." He said he wanted to get back on the ice as soon as he could.

"In two days," Antonio smiled, "I have the tickets back in my apartment, and I can bring them to you tomorrow morning if you'd like?"

"Sure, I'll come," Romano said he wouldn't be back on the ice in two days, no matter how hard he tried - might as well watch something entertaining.

They sat a couple minutes more before Antonio yawned and stretched, "Well, I'm gonna go get some shut eye… I'll find those tickets too- goodnight Romano."

Romano nodded and waved to him.

Antonio walked back to Alfonso's, and it was bliss, he was going to have someone cheer him on, something he'd wanted forever! He was so excited… now, all that he had to do was get some tickets to cover up the little lie he told. Antonio settled down on Alfonso's couch and tucked the blanket under his chin when an idea fluttered into his head - it was a crazy idea, but it might just work… And with a plan forming in his head, Antonio fell into a sleep.


End file.
